


Possession

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [26]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An involuntary confession followed by a vehement denial causes Mai to quit; Naru has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**"You're all I need to get high."**  
  
On the third day, Naru showed up at her apartment.  
  
Mai hadn't been so foolish as to think that quitting would keep him from ever contacting her again.   _Especially_  because she hadn't told him that she quit, because she'd just left her resignation on her desk – not even his desk,  _her_  desk – and refused to come back. No, Mai knew that he wouldn't be able to leave well enough alone and let them go their separate ways. She had – perhaps naively – hoped that he would at least confront her at school or somewhere in public, though.  
  
"You didn't show up for work." He said as he stood on her stoop, a light dusting of snow mixed into his dark hair. She wanted to slam the door in his face, but his foot was already blocking it, and he hadn't done anything so horrible that he deserved having his foot broken. Well, maybe, but she wasn't that sort of girl, and he'd say he knew she was going to do it if she did, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, the fucking narcissist.  
  
"Of course not." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, turning her head away from him. "I quit, Naru. Usually people who quit don't show up for work."  
  
"I wasn't upset that –"  
  
"Well maybe  _I_  was, Naru. Maybe  _I_  was upset about what happened. Ever think of that?"  
  
"Mai-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Naru! Just because you had to be possessed by some spirit to even consider saying that you like me –" Her hands were flailing wildly, her head shaking. "Just because there's no way that you would ever have that sort of feeling for me, and I know, Naru, I know – but that isn't any excuse for the –"  
  
Mai wanted to say more. She had a whole laundry list of things she wanted to yell at the man who had broken her heart. She probably would have even managed to admit just how much she liked Naru, if she hadn't suddenly found her mouth covered with his. Her arms fell uselessly to her sides.    
  
Mai opened her eyes.  
  
"I like you, Mai," he said, breaking away from the kiss and stepping back just a little. Mai narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"And you're not possessed? Because I don't want to hear again about how –"  
  
He kissed her again, and when he finally drew back, she was leaning against the door frame to hold herself and trying to remember how to breathe.  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight on Friday?" Naru said, and there was something in the way he smiled that made Mai draw herself up quickly in the hopes that he wouldn't figure out how good he was at that because it would never do if he did. She nodded. He waved and turned, heading back towards the stairs to her apartment. He paused halfway, as Mai was closing her door. "Oh, and Mai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure you brew some tea first thing tomorrow."  
  
"NARU~!"  
  
He laughed softly as he went down the stairs.


End file.
